


when you come home

by Anonymous



Series: if it eases your pain [1]
Category: Rust (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don’t Know tho, Mentioned Rae and Ash and Mykie, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno’s A Lone Wolf, There Will be Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: they just miss each other.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: if it eases your pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206
Collections: Anonymous





	when you come home

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from their rust games! I have more ideas for a fic around this setting, and I actually did not plan to publish this one first but justttt cannot wait lol.
> 
> please don't ship them romantically, it can lead them to drift apart and ruin their friendship and we never want that to happen, right? respect them and their boundaries and don't make it weird for them. let's just ship fictional characters and we all will be fine! lol
> 
> enjoy reading

He could count the stars if he wanted to, in times like this.

He could count until the very last of them was stamped clear on his list, each one he named after something ridiculous – _like Bingus, for example_ –, and then when there were no more to count he would start again from zero. He would count again until the brightest one dimmed in the night sky, or until his muscles started acting up again and he would have to be forced to rest. Probably in Rae’s base again, or Ash’s, since it was one of the most secure of all. Though, _most_ probably, and lately, he had been staying more at _his_ house, _their_ house –the one he tried so hard to take care of and polish and everything under the category of _upgrading_ , just so it wouldn’t decay.

And even with the cold walls and the silent nights, he would always come back there.

He wouldn’t want Sykkuno to come to an empty void, would he? _When_ (and or _if_ ever) he came home.

So he stared up the roof of their house instead, layers of stars nowhere to be found over slabs of metal, Corpse laid on his back with a thin sleeping bag as a protection from the cold. Had just done maintaining the structure for the fifth time that week, since some clans had tried to raid their compound some days ago, damaging bases on their way to loot the camp. Fortunate enough that those clans were not that brutal.

And before he could try to _tune down_ the only thing that could keep his anxiety to go haywire –a mop of windswept hair, brown and soft and puffy, of brown eyes dancing under the sun, of a train of laughter so carefree and was an epitome of peace itself–, series of soft knocking went through his ears. Frown evident upon his face, Corpse thought it must be just Rae or Mykie if they were so brave to disturb him late in the night.

Leaving the comfort of the floor, he opened the door to someone he didn’t expect to be there, still all geared up after a night duty at the border, an L96 rifle slung over his shoulder.

“Sorry, were you resting?”

He chuckled a little at that. At this point the whole camp knew Corpse was _not_ one to _rest._ And here was his _rival_ , crudely saying, asking him about it.

“Trying to. What’s up, Toast?”

Toast shrugged off, easing his stature a bit, scope a dangerous bell dangling over his lower back.

“Just checking up on you,” he said, and made a move to lean against the door frame, both eyes set their sight all over the base, “nice maintenance, by the way.”

It was pretty rare for Toast to check up on him, but– “Thanks. I’m okay, not often for you to check up on me, though,” because he was genuinely getting confused.

Toast laughed under his breath, there was a sense of lightness in his next words, “Sykkuno told me to, if he’s not back by the end of the month. And it’s the end of the month already,” a pause, looking at the younger man straight in the eyes, “so, yeah.”

 _Oh_.

 _Oh well_.

_If that was the purpose–_

“You sure you’re good, Corpse?”

Time ticked by until he answered, voice deflated and tired, “I– uhm… I just… I–”

“Miss him? I know, Corpse. Me too.”

 _Corpse just wanted to be by Sykkuno’s side_.

He really did. Sykkuno had been gone for almost over a month after his last loot run, and hadn’t been back again even until now. He’d usually came back once every two weeks, sometimes three if he was too far from their camp, and Corpse could do nothing but _wait_. Useless for him to go out there and start trying to follow the man’s footsteps, not only was Corpse _a bit_ worse as a loot runner than Sykkuno, he’d also just shoot or _fight_ anyone who came his way right on sight. That wouldn’t do them any good. He was way better in… the _brute_ factions of their missions.

“I’m sure he’s okay, you believe in him, right, Corpse?”

 _Of course_ – “Yeah, yeah, I do. Guess I just gotta wait for him.”

Toast looked over the base once again, straightened in his standing, rifle jiggling wildly over his back, a small smile appeared.

“Yes, wait for him, okay? And besides, you’re here anyway, he _will_ come back.”

 _Of course, Toast_.

***

It had been some few days since Toast visited him. And the sun was high when he awakened late in the day, a bit warm as it usually was, irritating him as much as the rays that roused him from slumber. Sykkuno loved this time of day, he would water his row of plants while waiting for the younger man to wake up. If warmth was a welcomed friend for Sykkuno, it was much less so for Corpse.

He made way out of the base, eyepatch over his eyes already, mask covered the lower part of his face, his steps were gaunt when he decided to go to the abandoned gas station. Sean was not there when he reached the place, he would have been loomed over the research table from early in the morning, usually. Apparently today was not one of those mornings.

Looking down, there were few scraps left scattered on the ground, not really of much use so thrown away to the side. He was about to get out of there, was about to swing by the pumpkin patch since his storage was lacking of food already, maybe visit Ash were she to need any help.

He was about to get away, legs halfway out the place when Sean ran into him, eyes wide with excitement, out of breath as if he just did a marathon, _what got you like that?_

“Corpse!”

Eyebrows frowning, he asked back, “Are you oka– “

But whatever it was he wanted to ask dimmed under the noise.

_Because–_

The alarm went off.

_The alarm went off._

_Someone was coming home_.

He didn’t hear what Sean rambled about, then, didn’t see the grin that refused to falter from his face either as he recited again and again of a name he had longed to meet, because–

_The alarm went off._

_Someone is home._

_Someone–_

_Sykkuno is home_.

Both his hearing was vague in catching Sean’s chuckle as he ran past him. Out and away and closer to the gate, felt his heart beat awfully fast with each fast stride he took.

And then _he_ was just there. Walking past people who greeted him with smiles all over their faces.

It was _him_ with dark blue an armour for his torso, a doff and heavy plate over it as a wall against the arrows and bullets. It was _him_ with _his_ signature wolf tattoo on the expanse of his neck. It was _him_ with _his_ eyes that caught every inch of Corpse’s attention effortlessly, droopy and dark and exhausted and Corpse ran faster to him. Catching the glimmer in Sykkuno’s eyes when the man finally took his sight off of the people surrounding him, straight to Corpse’s then. Catching his soft laughter in the passing morning wind as he got closer and closer, distance never felt like this much of a bitch before.

Sykkuno looked up at him, and nothing he cared about when he was finally only a step away from him. Veiny hands perched on lean line of shoulder bones, an easy smile of his was all it took for Corpse to engulf him in a hug so tight, so tight that he could smell the lingering smell of blood left over Sykkuno’s armour.

But despite that, despite the tang and the souls of others dawdling about, all he could feel was _relief_.

_That Sykkuno’s safe. That he’s not anymore out there with the dangers and their mortal enemies and the looming bullets over his head. That he is safe and warm and is here with him._

His joyful chuckle was more felt than heard over Corpse’s shoulder, soft and genuine and it brought nothing but ease to Corpse’s overly-high anxiety, bury all the worries away with gentle palms rubbing up and down Corpse’s back, bury them all down until none was left alive.

Their arms tightened around one another, Sykkuno’s smile was _there_ when he greeted him.

“Hey Corpse.”

 _God, finally_. _Finally_.

Could only chuckle at how ridiculously _happy_ he was.

 _Yes, Sykkuno’s home_.

***

Dusk came fast enough that day, just short after he left the group to come be with a particular someone –whose eyes trained behind a scope, body laid flat comfortably on the veranda, looked as if he wasn’t even breathing with how calm he was.

Corpse followed to lay down, back touched the floor, one arm to pillow the back of his head, gaze was not to whatever it was outside their compound but to the trail of stars in the sky. They looked the most beautiful right then, when imposing red slowly disappeared under dark blue, soft glow of clouds that were left painted a beautiful image in his brain.

“It’s your first day back and you’re on night duty already, voluntarily,” he mumbled, a deep rumble to the chilly wind and the crickets and the man beside him, let slip some minuscule amount of piffling annoyance with each of his words.

Sykkuno chuckled a light one, his move was sure but gentle when he changed attention of his staring to Corpse, side of his head tucked to his gun.

“And yet you are here with me.”

Corpse _hated_ how amused he sounded.

So let out a snort at that, well, he did follow Sykkuno to the watchtower.

They stayed in silence after, heavy eyes fell upon Corpse and he found himself going in and out of sleep –Sykkuno’s breathing a nice lullaby at the back of his mind.

“Why are you volunteering anyway?” he asked, or that was what his brain was saying, didn’t know if he made sense because he _knew_ his words were getting slurry.

Sykkuno hummed before answering, focusing his gaze to the wilderness around their compound again, “A friend is passing through. He’s a bit hostile to strangers, but I’m friends with him. So I’ll try talking to him when he reaches J10.”

“Mmm. Sounds good," Corpse responded, eyes closing shut.

And there was a nice weight over his free hand, warm and assuring and soothing. Aforesaid weight did _two pats_ on the back of his hand, and didn’t stop, did not go away either, kept doing the pats, lulling him to slumber.

Sykkuno’s gentle words were the last thing he remembered.

“Go sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

_Sykkuno's not going anywhere._

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, thank you for reading, I hope you have a great time.


End file.
